Questionable Existence: The Sleepover
by Patron
Summary: The Ishtar twins spend the night with the Mutou twins while their grandfather's out of town. Will Yugi and Yami survive the blondes, or will Malik and Marik prove too much?
1. The Challenge

Malik ("Yami Marik") is the stubborn sort that will do something just because he's challenged to, especially when he's told he can't do it. This is the case when Bakura tells him he can't be normal and presents him with a rather unique way to prove otherwise.

This is a side-story to my Questionable Existence series and takes place just after chapter 7 ends and loops in to chapter 8. I chose to make it a separate story so I could post it in sections. These 'chapters' are shorter than my usual ones

I just wrote this from omniscient POV rather than anyone specific. But it will switch to Yugi's POV in the next section and remain his POV for the remainder of the story.

* * *

**The Sleepover****: Part 1 – **_**The Challenge**_

"Ain't no way in _hell_ that you could do it," Bakura cackled, shaking his head. Malik frowned and exhaled a disgruntled whine. "You'd never be able to even _pretend_ to be normal."

"I can be normal!" he insisted.

Bakura burst out laughing, nearly throwing himself from his seat. "Yeah. Okay."

"Jackass! Like you _know_ me!"

They were in Detention, 'they' being Malik, his brother, Bakura, Atem, and Mokuba. Malik and Marik were there because they'd put up pornographic posters up in the girls' locker room. Bakura was there because he'd finally succeeded in stabbing Atem in the leg with a compass. Atem was there because he'd returned the favor. And Mokuba was there because…well, he was there _every_ day. The rest of the group wasn't sure why, but none of them ever asked. It was a strange collection of the school's freaks, and there was a good reason the teacher was hiding out in the bathroom.

"You're a freaking _psychopath_," Bakura chortled, making Malik's face twist. "_Aww_, don't get so worked up, Malik. You know you're insane, so what are you getting so upset about? You're worse than I am, and I'm a figment of Ryou's imagination."

"You're such an _asshole_, Kura," Malik stuck his tongue out, still moving his head to the music he was listening to over his ear-plugs. It was loud enough that Bakura could hear the lyrics to the Marilyn Manson song. "I am not insane," the spiky-haired blonde persisted. "I am perfectly capable of being _fucking_ behaved."

Bakura chuckled and Malik dropped his headphones to deliver another scowl. It wasn't common that he fought with anyone, but when he did it was usually with his brother or Bakura, though he preferred Bakura. Everyone claimed that Malik was the craziest one between him and his brother, but he had to live with Marik and much preferred keeping his fights with the white-haired prick. Personally, Malik was scared to death of his brother most of the time.

"You eat gum off of chairs and lick ceiling tiles and walk around naked half the time," Bakura reminded. "Ain't no way you'd pass as 'normal' anywhere."

Malik pouted and glanced at his brother for some form of support. "Marik," he whined, "are you going let him talk about me like that?"

Marik shrugged, remaining mostly preoccupied with drawing a naked woman on his desk with a ball-point pen he'd found on the floor. Mokuba had been watching him, but Bakura had sent him to sit next to Atem in the corner and do his homework in effort to protect the child at least a little. "He's right," Marik agreed while drawing gashes on the woman's limbs, making himself smile a little as he drew the violent lines. "You're completely socially inept."

The second blonde cried out in distress and slumped in his seat, folding his long arms and scowling at the wall. "I could do it," he mumbled. "I could be fucking _normal_ if I wanted to be. Normal's just so… so…_boring_!" He writhed in his chair a little before slapping a hand on his desk to express his growing irritation.

It really did seem to bother him, the idea that he was permanently abnormal. Bakura wasn't sure why. Normal people _were_ boring, so why should Malik want to be part of the general, average, median, _meaningless_ population? But watching the blonde have a spazz was entertaining, and he could use a new form of amusement here and there. "Prove it," Bakura dared, leaning in close to the Egyptian's scrunched-up face.

"Fine! I _will_! …How?"

Bakura pointed back at Atem, who was in the farthest chair at the opposite corer of the room, passed out with an Economics book on his face. "I dare you to spend quality time with the Mutou brothers," he hissed, his eyes bright and his teeth sharp and tight in a wicked grin. "And I'm not talking about sitting with them at lunch; I mean _real_ quality time. Try and blend in with their little _happy-squad_. If you can manage that, you're capable of being normal. Otherwise," he leaned back, kicking his skinny legs up on his desk and slipping his arms behind his head as he smiled viciously at the ceiling, "you're just like the rest of this little group and don't belong anywhere in 'normal' society."

"You don't think I can do it?"

"No," Bakura laughed, shaking his head. "No, I don't think you can do it. Though, I'm not sure why you'd want to."

Malik stood up, glowering at the pale teen. "I'll prove it! I'll make the little shits _love_ me!"

"I'll believe that when I see it."

* * *

On to part 2!


	2. The Request

Malik has been challenged to spend time with the Mutou twins in effort to prove he can be normal, so the next step is for Bakura to help Malik get the chance he needs. So what do they do? Why, use Ryou, of course!

Finally! Ryou makes an actual appearance! _Le gasp_ O:!

Switching to Yugi's POV! This is the first time his POV will have been used in Questionable _Existence_, and it'll be used again! I love Yugi!

* * *

**Part 1****:** **The Request**

_(Yugi's POV)_

"Good morning, Yugi," Ryou smiled softly in my direction. He rarely went out of his way to speak with me like this, so it was surprising when the transfer student had come by my desk once last period was let out. I wasn't especially in a rush to get home – Grandpa was back in Egypt on another dig, so it was just Atem and I for the weekend and he was out today for a photo-shoot. "Can I speak with you for a moment?" Ryou asked while Joey paused to see if I'd be walking out with him like I usually did.

I waved Joey off and he disappeared with Tea and Tristan, and then returned my rainbow-shooting eyes back toward Bakura. I think he's immune to my eyes, maybe because his were almost as bad. (I'd caught Kaiba flinching from under Ryou's brown orbs several times before.)

"Sure," I nodded and smiled back.

We exchanged rainbows and sparkles for a quiet moment before he spoke in that gentle voice of his (the one that seemed able to repel all evil or something; even the Ishtars left Ryou alone). "I was wondering," he spoke, "if you could do me a favor."

Ryou Bakura asking for a favor was even rarer than him pulling me aside to make personal chit-chat.

"A favor?" I blinked. "Sure. What do you need? Is something the matter?"

He smiled and shook his head. "No, nothing like that."

"So what's up?" I sat down in my desk and he did the same, parking in the desk beside me and turning far more comfortable conversation. It was just the two of us in the classroom now, but Detention was sure to start soon.

"You're one of the friendliest people I know in this school." Ryou smiled again, tilting his head in quiet consideration. Even I knew how adorable he could be, and I couldn't prevent my cheeks from tingeing pink at that cute grin of his. "Aside from Tea, of course," he giggled. "But somehow, I don't think she'd be much help in this situation."

"Situation?"

"I was sort of hoping that you'd maybe lend a hand in helping some friends of mine to open up a little – maybe make some new friends." Ryou smiled bashfully and I turned a little redder.

"Oh. Uh . . . _sure_! I could do that!"

"You're so sweet, Yugi. Thank you."

I was pretty sure that Ryou would beat me in a cute-war. "Sure. So . . . who did you have in mind?"

His smile retracted to grow more timid and I just smiled while awaiting his response. But I wasn't prepared for it. "Malik and Marik Ishtar. Mostly Malik. He doesn't have very many friends of his own and I think he may be a little over-dependant on Marik for attention," he explained. My eyes felt larger than usual, but it was probably due to my state of shock.

Befriend the Ishtars? The crazy, beautiful, intimidating Ishtars? And _Malik_? He was the craziest of the two and Ryou wanted me to somehow befriend them? Was the British boy insane? Malik would _eat_ me! He already tortured my brother. Why would Ryou put me in the crossfire between the two most popular (and most destructive) blondes in school?

". . . The . . . Ishtars?" I stumbled over my words.

"You're so friendly and happy and gentle and accepting," Ryou went on. "I just _know_ if anyone can soften them up that it's you, Yugi! Malik is already looking forward to spending the night with you and your brother."

"Spending the night?" Was he trying to get me killed? I didn't understand how any of this had happened. Ryou never got in anyone's business! And here he was, inviting crazy people to spend the night at my house without even my consent. What the hell was going on? "I don't remember agreeing to that."

He shrank in his seat a little and guilt flared in my little tummy for making Ryou upset. Damn him and his innocence! "Well . . . I just thought that if they stayed with you and your brother for a day that they might open up to you. You're all twins, after all, so that's something to start with. I just know you can help them, Yugi! Please!" He took my hands, staring pleadingly at me with his deep brown eyes. "_Please_ help them! They need you! Help them learn the value of friendship!"

I hadn't stood a chance. "I'll do my best!" I resolved.

Ryou smiled and stood. "Thank you so much, Yugi!" he exclaimed, making my smile broaden. I stood, his enthusiasm having sparked my own. "You're so kind to do this."

"I'll try my hardest!" I promised, nodding stiffly.

"I'll let them know to come by his evening." I followed Ryou out of the classroom. "Here's a list of stuff you need to know in preparation for your mission!"

I accepted a sheet of yellow paper with a list of blue gel-pen script. Ryou's handwriting resembled the sort I remembered seeing on the Declaration of Independence in my World History text book. How was it possible for someone to be so elegant? "Oh wow… A list?"

"The Ishtars require . . . special treatment."

"No bleach . . .?"

"Malik might drink it."

I laughed a little but it didn't mask my queasiness. "I see. Okay. I'll go home and see what I can do." I had until 7 before Atem came home. "They can come by anytime past 6. Should I make dinner?" What sort of thing did Marik eat, anyways? I know he was a vegetarian. I had some pasta I could prepare . . .

"I'm sure they'd like that. You're so thoughtful, Yugi."

Never in my life had a thought I'd be getting ready to house the Ishtar twins in my own home, but I was determined to help them now. I'd noticed in the past at how they kept primarily to themselves, and the hopes of helping expand their social horizons and introducing them to friendship made my little heart glow. I'd do it! I'd help the Ishtars make friends!

That is if they didn't eat my face first.

"I'll call and see how they're doing," Ryou smiled down at me. We were outside the school by this point, and Kaiba's limo was parked around the curb, waiting impatiently for Ryou to hop inside.

"I'll let you know how it goes." I nodded and waved, watching Ryou slide into the car. "Bye!" Once they were gone I turned my purple eyes back to the list and sighed.

It was time to go home to prepare for my 'sleepover.'

This might not end well for me . . .

* * *

On to part 3, where the main part of the story begins!

Time for the Ishtars to spend the night at the Mutou's!

Nothing good can come of this…


	3. The Sleepover

A side-story to _Questionable Existence_; this takes place after the scene where Bakura dares Malik to spend quality time with Yugi and become friends with him to prove that Malik can be 'normal'. Bakura convinced Ryou to talk Yugi into taking the Ishtars in for the night!

Poor Yugi has no idea what Bakura has put into motion!

And somewhere in the house, my roommate is squeeing violently as she reads this.

Oh! And keep in mind that 'Marik' is normal Marik, and 'Malik' is Yami Marik.

I'll shut up now and let you read! Hope you enjoy it!

* * *

**Part 2****: The Sleepover**

_(Yugi's POV)_

I was still in my 'I Love Magicians' apron when they arrived. I knew it had to be them because the sound of the Ishtars' motorcycles was a distinctive one. Having just removed the last jug of bleach that I could find from the pantry, I scrambled down off the ladder and ran towards the door to let them inside. "Coming!" I called when they rang the bell. I removed my apron and tossed it under the counter after dumping the bleach out and putting the empty jug in the recycle bin, and opened the door.

My purple eyes tilted upwards and I winced a little from the evening light that was blazing between their tall forms. The Ishtar Twins were only five-foot eight-inches, closing in on nine, but compared to me they were pretty enormous. I gave them an anxious smile, working my hardest not to look too vulnerable. "Hello," my voice cracked. "I see you found the shop all right."

"I've been here before," Marik responded coolly. I gulped a little from under his lilac stare. "I play the game a little. Malik's never played Duel Monsters before, though," he explained, "so this is his first time here."

"Yup!" the spiky-haired blonde nodded. His eyes were a little crazier than Marik's and a good deal shallower. Malik wasn't well-known for his intelligence, but I was pretty sure he was smarter than he put off. Smart or not, he was pretty intimidating, if nothing else but for his appearance.

I worked to not run in to the Ishtars outside of class, and it was one of the few times I'd seen them without their school uniforms on.

Marik was in a shirt I'd seen him wear numerous times before, the one that matched his eyes and came up just above his pierced belly-button. The hooded, sleeveless shirt had a pair of pointless gold chains on the front that would seem to interfere with the zipper than ran in the center along a hidden seam. As if he didn't look gay enough with those eyes and the gold accessories and the thick blonde hair that came just past his shoulders, the Egyptian had to wear that purple shirt and black cargo pants that hung on his little hips. I was pretty sure if he hadn't been wearing that blue belt of his that those pants would slide right off.

In contrast, Malik was wearing a black tank and khaki cargo pants. He looked a lot simpler than Marik when it came to his choice in clothing (and probably in everything else), but he wore the same gold bands and accessories. He came across as a good deal less _gay_ than Marik, but I didn't especially feel safe to be left alone for long with either one of them.

What the hell was I doing, letting these two in my house? They were going to kill me!

"Going to let us in?" Marik adjusted the duffel he was carrying. "Or are you going to keep on rudely leaving us standing here in the doorway?"

I squealed and moved to let them inside. "Oh! _Sorry_!" I apologized and hastily shut the door behind them. After turning the 'open' sign around to show the store was closed, I turned around to find them both waiting for my guidance. It was quite possibly the most unnerving scenario I'd found myself in, besides duels I had with Kaiba. It seemed very possible that I'd have an ulcer before the night was over.

"Lead the way, midget," Marik smirked.

Malik just watched me, quiet and observant.

"Uhh… Sure! This way!" I moved ahead, pressing onwards into the card shop to show the Egyptian students towards the Den and Dining Room. "This is the kitchen," I motioned, "and over there is the Den, and in the room there is the Living Room, and of course there's the Dining Room."

"This place is bigger than it looks from the outside," Malik commented, his head rolling in exploration.

Malik's eyes remained firmly placed on me. "Where are we staying?"

"The Den has a spare bed you guys can share. But if you'd prefer to, one of you can take the couch. I'd offer my bed," I smiled sheepishly, "but I really don't think either of you could fit, at least not very comfortably."

"I'll take the Den, then." Marik wandered in that general direction and Malik grinned down at me toothily, making me whine a little.

"_Hello_!" he beamed.

I smiled apprehensively. "Uh… Hello, Malik."

The tall blonde leaned down a little and patted me on the head with one of his large hands. "Daww," he chuckled. "You're so _small_! I bet you weigh like…nothing!" I blinked up at him inquisitively, not sure how to respond. "How tall are you?"

"Five foot," I sighed.

"_Awwwww_! The pharaoh isn't much taller, though," he winked.

It sounded like the Ishtars had picked up Bakura's habits. "He's a few inches above me," I nodded quietly, still not sure how this conversation had started.

"You'll grow," he promised and gave me a toothy smile.

I felt my face turn a little pink as his eyes settled on mine. I hadn't really spoken very much to Malik. He was sort of crazy. He licked desks and ate gum off the stands and ran around screaming like a maniac most the time, but at this moment, with it just being the two of us standing here in the kitchen, he seemed almost…_normal_. –Almost. I guess I'd never paid much attention to him when he was isolated, but then again, when had I ever had a chance to do that? Malik was always with Marik, whom I would hardly consider to be friendly, but the blonde standing in front of me, strange as he might seem, was actually making casual, friendly conversation with me.

"So I get the couch?"

I blinked to return my thoughts to normal. "Uh…yeah. Yeah. Just in here." I guided him back into the Living Room and pointed towards the long brown couch. "It's old," I warned, watching him flop on it, "but it's pretty comfortable."

"It's good." The blonde gave me another wide, goofy grin.

I giggled a little before squealing when Marik came up behind me and poked at the base of my neck with one of his manicured fingernails. "_Yes_?" I looked over my shoulder.

His eyes were flat and unamused. "I'm hungry," he informed. "When are we going to eat?"

I almost leapt out of my skin when Malik shrieked and leapt to his feet from the couch. "_Fooooood_!" He'd screamed it like it had been a war-cry. I guess he was hungry.

"Uh… I ordered some pasta and some pizza," I finally responded once having re-gathered my nerves. "I hope that's all right. I know you're a vegetarian, Marik." Malik came beside his brother and stuck out his tongue to express his distaste, only making Marik give him a sidelong glance. I smiled a little, amused by their interactions. Maybe they were more like Atem and I than I'd thought. "I wasn't sure what to get so I went with a few different types for us."

"Pasta is fine. When does it arrive?"

I paused in consideration. "In about fifteen minutes, probably."

Malik whined and leaned his head on his brother's shoulder before smiling at me. I waved back a little nervously. Interacting with Malik reminded me of that time I got to communicate with a monkey at the zoo. He was so curious and loud and demanding. Impossible to ignore, but…cute in his own way, I guess. I was beginning to realize that he wasn't dangerous at all—just strange. Very, _very_ strange…

"I'm going to go get my things unpacked, then." Marik shrugged his brother's chin off and wandered back towards the Den. "Call me when the food gets here."

Malik watched him leave before darting his eyes back towards me. "He'll probably watch TV or jack-off or something." My eyes widened a little but I watched him move to sit back on the couch after giving my head another pat. I wasn't sure when he was joking or being serious. Learning his mannerisms and body language would take some time but I was determined to befriend the bizarre giant. "So it's just you and me, little man! Come sit with Malik," he purred.

I laughed but inched closer to the couch to stand beside him and gave him my most potent smile. People usually turned away when I did this (apparently it was a 'cute overload') but not Malik. No, he just stared right back up at me with relaxed lilac eyes. "So," I smiled, sort of relieved someone in existence seemed immune to me, "what would you like to do?"

"Get laid," he responded casually.

My face shot red but I tried to laugh off my embarrassment and moved on to my own suggestions. "We could play Duel Monsters," I opted. "I could teach you, since your brother says you can't play."

"Eh," he shrugged. "Card games aren't really my thing."

"Have you ever played before?"

"Nope."

"Then how do you know?"

"Just isn't my scene."

I smiled supportively. "I am a really good teacher!" I promised, getting quickly excited about getting to show another person the ropes of my favorite game. The last person I'd taught how to play Duel Monsters was Joey, and he was pretty good now, so I was confident in my ability to educate others. "I'm the Champion, you know. And we have tons of cards here at the shop. I could help you make a deck!"

"You sure do like cards," he chuckled.

I blushed a little and my eyes dropped to the carpet. "Yeah," I nodded and poked at the carpet with my shoe. "Kind of weird, right? It's something I'm really good at, though."

"It's not weird."

I looked back up, still feeling bashful, but Malik was smirking up at me from his place on the couch where he'd stretched out his long, slender body to its fullest. He always looked way larger than he actually was.

"I might be willing to let the _Champion_ show me a thing or two."

I felt myself beam again. "Really?"

"Maybe after dinner."

"I promise I can teach you how to play really well!"

"I could teach _you_ something, too, then."

I was caught a little off-guard by his sudden willingness to cooperate. Malik was smiling genuinely, but there was a tint of naughtiness in there that made my stomach tighten. "Teach me…what?"

"Why so nervous?" His eyelids lowered a little and I felt my body squirm. "You scared of me?"

"No." It had been an honest answer, and this time it was his turn to look surprised.

The impish glaze vanished and his expression shifted to curiosity. "No?"

I shook my head and smiled. "Not really."

"Well, you're a little weird after all, then," he commented before reaching out and grabbing me. I shrieked as he pulled me on top of him, cuddling me like a teddy bear. I chose not to squirm (remembering very well how little good that had done for Atem in the cafeteria) but made sounds of distress as he nuzzled my head. What the hell was happening? "You're so adorable!" he laughed, still rubbing his head on mine. I squealed as he hugged me tighter and thought my poor little ribs just might snap from under the crushing weight of his arms. "Thanks for inviting us over!"

"You're…welcome…Malik!" I squealed. "Now…please…let me…go! I…can't…_breathe_!"

"Oops." He let me up and I sat upright, taking in a deep breath and coughing. "Sorry."

"Malik," the other twin was now back in the doorway, holding a few pizza boxes and a bag with pasta, "stop killing the host and come eat dinner."

When had the food gotten here? I hadn't paid for it yet. Had Marik paid? Guests aren't supposed to pay!

I was going to ask about this just before Malik shot up, dumping me on the carpet as I wailed in surprise. "FOOD!" he screamed as Marik jiggled the plastic baggy and walked back into the kitchen to lure his brother inside. "Food, food, food, food _foooood_!"

"…._Owe_."

I might not survive the night, after all…

_-(Next Scene)-_

"Since my attack points are higher than your monster's, I beat it."

We were sitting at the kitchen table, finishing off what was left of the pasta and pizza. Malik had eaten a whole pepperoni pizza by himself and was working through his second after having eaten five of the six breadsticks whole. Marik was sitting at the end of the table, his boots perked on the table as he leaned back in his chair and picked at a bowl of half-eaten pasta. I'd had my three slices and was stuffed for the rest of the evening, and was busy showing Malik the basics of Duel Monsters.

"That makes sense, I guess." Malik finished off another large slice in a few bites. I wish I'd known he ate that much food. There wasn't going to be any leftovers for my brother at this rate.

Atem was late coming home from his photo-shoot and he hadn't called, which was typical, so we weren't sure when he'd be getting home. He had no idea that the Ishtars were here at all, so I expected him to make an overdramatic fuss when he finally came through the door and saw them in our Dining Room.

"See?" I smiled and put the cards away. "I told you it was easy."

"I'm generally not very good with strategy."

"You play those video games all the time," Marik murmured.

Malik rolled his eyes. "That's not the same," he grunted. "But I could probably get away with becoming decent at this game. It's not so hard."

I beamed again and Marik groaned. Apparently he wasn't immune to my rainbow-shooting eyes like his brother was because Malik glanced over at him and tilted his spiky head.

"Sick?"

"I _might_ be," Marik spat in my direction. I laughed a little nervously and kept myself preoccupied by putting the cards away and reshuffling the decks. "So where's the model this evening? I was hoping I'd get to molest him or something."

"Atem's running late, I guess. He's usually home by seven."

"I'm bored," Marik growled.

How was I supposed to keep them entertained? I wasn't very good at that sort of thing. "I have some board games we could play."

"I'm not ten."

"TV, then." Malik reached out to pick up one of the cards from the table to study the text.

Marik scowled at his brother and I got the feeling that the twin was feeling a little betrayed by having been left out. You couldn't play Duel Monsters with three people. "You're just going to sit here and play all night?"

"Might as well. I have a tiny, spiky-haired tutor to take advantage of!"

Marik snorted. "You're both boring as shit."

"Chill." Marik put the card down and took another off the stack. He handled them very carefully. I'd never really thought of Malik Ishtar as being someone who could be careful with anything and I studied his mannerisms with my large eyes from my seat across from him. "You brought your iPod. I'm sure you can find something to do."

Marik growled again before standing up, putting the pasta bowl down and wandering back towards the Den where I assumed he'd watch television.

"Ignore him." Malik gently placed the card back on the stack. "He's just bitchy when he gets cooped up for too long."

"He's only been here an hour…"

Malik laughed, leaning back in his chair and folding his arms over his chest. "Just wait until around midnight when he gets really fidgety."

I face-planted the table and gave a low whine. I hadn't expected Malik to be the easier of the two to keep happy. Marik was turning out to be as much of a drama queen as my brother, just quieter, and a little scarier maybe. Okay, a lot scarier.

"Don't worry. I'll make sure he behaves," Malik promised. "Stop stressing out over every little thing."

I perked my head up. "You sure do act different when you're out of school."

Malik chuckled and leaned forward to rest his arms on the table. "I guess so." He yawned and laid his head in his arms, quietly staring across the table at me with his half-lidded eyes.

"You're normally so…crazy." I'd tried picking my words carefully, but there really wasn't any other word I could find besides 'crazy' to represent Malik's typical behavior, though I was pretty sure that he _wasn't_ crazy.

"Yeah. I'm a bit much," he chuckled, still looking straight through me with his strangely hypnotic eyes.

I smiled a little sheepishly, my eyebrows tilting upwards. "So why do you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Act like you're crazy when you're not."

His eyelids lifted just slightly. "You don't think I'm nuts?"

I shook my head. "Well, no. Not really. I might have before, but you seem pretty normal to me now. Well, maybe not _normal_," I laughed, leaning back in my seat and flashing another smile, "but way more normal than I thought before you came over!" I tilted my head, watching him for a response.

I wanted to know why. Why did Malik act insane? He wasn't insane at all, just really weird. "You're weird, but you're not insane. So what's with the getup?"

He lifted his eyebrows and sat upright slowly while releasing breathy chuckles. "Goodness… You're an observant little one, aren't you?" I didn't respond and just continued to watch him with my large purple eyes. I wasn't sure if he was irritated at my observation or not but I was prepared to bolt for my room should he jump at me or something, though I was pretty sure he could outrun me. "But I'm sure you see a lot with those huge eyes of yours." Malik grinned and reached over to poke me in the nose with one of his long fingers and chuckled after making a _booping_ noise. I scrunched my nose and rubbed it, whining a little, which only seemed to make him smile wider. "I don't consider myself very normal." Malik sat back again. "Marik says I'm insane, so I probably am, but I don't really care either way." He shrugged. "I have fun and I enjoy my life, so screw what everyone else thinks."

"Marik says you're insane?" I looked at the Ishtar with heavy eyes. That was so depressing. Family shouldn't say stuff like that! "That's _horrible_…"

"Horrible?" Marik seemed perfectly comfortable with the conversation. If anything he seemed confused by my commentary because he kept tilting his head like a confused puppy. "How so?"

"Family shouldn't say stuff like that…" I twiddled my fingers, looking down at them to keep from making too much eye contact. Malik remained very intimidating, even if I wasn't scared of him at the moment, and I couldn't look directly into his lilac eyes for very long.

"He can't help it," Malik replied. "I'm clinically insane, so there's nothing wrong with him telling me that I am."

I blinked back up at him. "Clinically?" As in, he'd gone to a doctor and had actually been labeled as insane? I swallowed a little and felt myself shrink into my chair.

Malik smiled, amused by my reaction, and waved one of his hands a little to reassure me that he was safe. "Yeah, but that was a while ago. I haven't been to any therapy since I was thirteen," he explained.

"What were you there for?" I probably shouldn't have asked, but I was a curious creature and the words had sort of slipped out without much thought. I covered my mouth quickly and apologized for my question, not wanting to offend my large guest.

But Malik shook his head, once again shrugging off my concerns as though they meant nothing. Even so, he paused for a long moment and stared at me hard with his warm eyes before finally responding, "I killed our father. So I guess that made me a primary candidate for going insane. I was in therapy until I turned thirteen and was too old to go on in that program. Marik and Ishizu decided I was well enough to go to school so I haven't gone back to therapy since then."

I was shocked, and maybe a little horrified, and not just for the initial response he'd made.

Malik had killed his and Marik's father? Why? He must have been really young when he'd done it, to have gone into therapy and not face punishment. "Wh…what…happened?" My voice was hardly a whisper, but he seemed to catch it.

Malik's expression was cold as he spoke, stiff and empty. "He tried killing Marik when we were six," the blonde replied coolly as though it was nothing, but I could see the horror in his eyes. It was plainly there for me to see, but I guess most people might not notice how his irises shook when he was anxious. "So I killed him first," he finished. "Bastard got what he deserved – that's what Marik says. Now we live with our sister, Ishizu."

Malik was good at hiding how he felt, trained from youth probably how to pretend to be one way but be entirely another inside. That sort of thing probably happens when you go through years of psychological therapy after experiencing that sort of trauma so early in your childhood.

My heart sank and I wanted to reach across the table to hug him, which I might have done had the table not been so large, and slipping out of my seat to scramble over there might make it awkward. Instead I felt tears begin to swell in my eyes, my now monstrously large, bubbling eyes, and I couldn't prevent them from pushing out and rain down my round face. My hands were quaking fists in my lap and my shoulders quivered uncontrollably. I hardly noticed the surprise on Malik's face when I spoke because I had to focus all of my energy to keep my shivering voice from breaking. "You were…six?" He only nodded a little. 'That's…so…horrible… I'm so sorry…. That's…_horrible_… he really tried to _kill_ you…?"

"Marik, anyways. The old man didn't much like either of us, but he especially hated Marik." I was going to ask why but Malik seemed to sense that my throat was clenched shut so he answered my inaudible question for me. "Our mother died in childbirth after Marik was born. They hadn't been expecting twins. I guess he blamed Marik since he came out last."

This sort of explained everything.

I slammed a fist on the table, angry and horrified and distressed all at the same time. I hadn't known my little body could contain that much emotion. I was overflowing, unable to control how I was reacting. How had they managed to survive after all of that? It was no wonder they didn't have any friends. It was no wonder Marik was so possessive and Malik was so unstable. I didn't think I could handle that happening to me. I didn't have any parents, either, and I felt strangely united with the pair after learning all of this. And Malik had been so blatant and open about it, but his pain was so obvious. How could he try bottling that up inside? I couldn't, and I wasn't even suffering.

I wiped my wet eyes with my free hand as I wept but it didn't help. "That's so horrible! I'm so sorry! I'm so _sorry_!"

"Sorry for what?"

It took all of my remaining focus to look up at him with my swollen eyes and I could see how large his own were as he took in my reaction to his story. Had he not been expecting me to become upset for him? "You've both been through so much… I had no idea…"

Malik watched me with his expanded eyes, not sure what was happening as I climbed from my chair and ignored the awkwardness of my movement before I threw my arms around his shoulders and buried my face in his neck. He didn't move as I cried for him. "I'm so sorry, Malik…."

He released a soft breath before he coiled one of his large arms around my waist and leaned his head on mine. And for a few minutes all we did was remain still. I cried and he kept quiet, his long fingers slowly making circles on my little back until I finally stopped and withdrew my head. My eyes felt swollen and red, and I could see that his shoulder was wet from my tears, but he didn't seem to pay much notice.

Malik smiled gently with all the warmth I never thought he was capable of expressing, and placed a hand on my head, rubbing it with what I could only guess was affection. "Thank you," he spoke softly. I'd never seen Malik Ishtar look so gentle before. I'd never been expecting any of this to happen. I would have mulled over the strangeness of the evening further but I felt too exhausted from my emotional outpouring to do very much thinking. "I guess we should get back to that game now."

I didn't really think I would be able to play Duel Monsters after just having sobbed shamelessly for a good ten minutes, but I didn't really think as he helped me back into my seat and then sat back down across from me. "So," he smiled as though nothing had happened. "How about you teach me about Spell cards next?"

I rubbed at my eyes and nodded a little, taking a few cards from the deck to begin the process again.

This was not a normal evening by any means, but I was glad the Ishtars were here.

Someone needed to cry for them, and it might as well have been me.

* * *

On to part 2!

Atem comes home and faces a little drama. It's his POV since Yugi won't be as involved and it's too funny to see how he and Marik interact, especially under these circumstances.


	4. Do You Have a Knife?

Part 3 in the sleepover arc!

This part takes place during the first one. Malik and Yugi are busy chatting and having innocent fun (well, at this point, I'm quite sure Malik's _innocence_ is non-existent and he's imagining all the things he could be doing to Yugi while they play Duel Monsters) when Marik goes looking for the model's room to keep himself entertained and is surprised at what he finds.

Atem's POV is hard to write since he's so self-centered! I had some trouble getting it out so parts of this chapter read a little choppy or awkward, I think. Part 3 will bring Yugi's POV back and I'll feel better!

* * *

**Part 3****: Do you have a knife?**

_(Atem's POV)_

Stupid Bakura with his stupid commentary! And stupid Duke for his stupid suggestion to my stupid photographers and the stupid crew!

Damn them all!

This had been the most humiliating day of my life! And it was all the white-haired freak's fault!

Stupid Bakura!

I wasn't about to allow myself to be further humiliated than I'd been that day, so sneaking back into the house was a must. I was certain Yugi would learn about what had happened, if nothing else but when the next issue of _Duel Monsters Vogue_ came out next month, but I would prevent my humiliation from increasing for at least that day. Sneaking inside was a challenge, though, especially in this freaking ridiculous costume.

Normally I wasn't against getting dressed up for photo-shoots, but this, this was horrifying. It might not have been if it weren't for the connotations it held—the annoying, infuriating, degrading connotations!

For the last several months, 'Bakura' (Ryou's completely _mad_ counterpart that had only recently unveiled himself as the British student's 'imaginary friend') had been teasing me on a daily basis. Every time he showed up to class (we never knew which one would, he or Ryou) he insisted upon calling me _Pharaoh_. And he wouldn't explain why! The prick thought he was _sooo_ funny, calling me a stupid and meaningless nickname that nobody understood but him! But everyone always laughed! No one stood up for me! Not even _Yugi_! The bastard had turned my own twin against me! Even worse, Bakura had forbidden me from dating Ryou, his adorable and pure-hearted normal half!

Hmph!

_Pharaoh_!

He thought he was so damn funny! But he wasn't! So why the hell was everyone so damn infatuated with everything he did? I didn't get it at all. My lunch table had been reduced to myself, Yugi, Joey, Tristen, and Tea. Bakura had stolen Duke (whom I was now no longer going to speak to for his betrayal). The Ishtars used to sit at the table across from us, and even they had moved to sit with Bakura and Kaiba!

I had no idea why he called me by this stupid nickname other than the fact that our family descended from Egyptian pharaohs in the past.

Good job, Pasty! You're _soooo_ funny, making fun of our ancestors!

He wasn't funny!

I'd been complaining about this very subject to the other beautiful people today at the photo-shoot when Duke had suggested it like the betraying, backstabbing dumbass that he is to our photographer, Steven, whom I hate now too because he decided this was a 'good idea'. Good idea, my ass! They'd forced me to wear this crazy costume and took hundreds of photos of me in it. I did my job and let the camera eat me up, but it was hard to ignore how embarrassing it all was.

So here I was, standing outside of my own house, in a fucking _pharaoh_ costume, trying to decide how I should best get in. Standing out there, even in the dark (it was well past seven at this point since I'd taken lots of side-routes to get home and had nearly been molested a few times in the process by ugly gang-bangers that had mistaken me for a woman), was humiliating. Anyone could see me in the open in this stupid outfit, so I needed to get inside fast.

I'd have changed, but stupid betrayer Duke had stolen my stupid clothes and left me with nothing to change back into! I'd deal with him later, but I needed to get inside first.

Yugi was probably wondering where I was. Poor, adorable, concerned little Yugi! I imagined him sitting in the Living Room, watching the news with his beautiful and fretful eyes (which were not _quite_ as beautiful as mine, but we did share the same lustrous red-violet irises) glued to the television in overbearing concern for my well-being. Surely he was worried sick! I needed to reassure him of my health and get in there! I'd have called, but my phone had been in my stolen trousers. I was sure there would be fifty calls from Yugi when I checked it later.

Determined to sneak inside, I began the arduous task of climbing the cherry tree outside the game-shop so I could climb into my bedroom window on the top floor.

Damn it! I was sweating!

Duke would _die_…

After about ten minutes of gross, sweaty effort, I managed to fumble through my annoyingly sticky window and got in my room. Finally! I was home! Sweet, comfortable, welcoming home! Now that I was safe, I didn't so much mind being in the costume, and I was too lazy at the moment to immediately change. I needed to allow my sweaty little body to calm down before presenting myself to my little brother in the proper manner.

I padded to my personal fridge and pulled out an iced tea, tossing off the ridiculously uncomfortable golden slipper things they'd forced me to wear. Such a fashion faux-pas, if you asked me—_slippers. _Steven usually knew what he was doing, and I'd trusted him to dress me like he did at every shoot, but Duke must have laced his mineral-water or something tonight because Steven was eating me up in this damn costume.

After placing my drink on one of my tables, I clapped my hands twice to turn on the music. Up-beat dancing music was my preference (it reminded me of being on the catwalk and made me relax) and it sang as I moved around my large room to prepare for bed.

The process of getting ready for sleep was a tasking one. I had to get changed into my silk pajamas after taking a hot shower, do my face-mask, take my vitamins, apply my bronzer, tweeze my eyebrows, and a number of other things before I was properly prepared for sleep. It usually took a good hour or so before I was presentable, and I was pondering on what to do first when my bedroom door opened.

Expecting it to be Yugi welcoming me home (I'd forgotten about trying to be sneaky because I really wanted my damn music on and my iPod was all the way across the room), I turned my head to glance at the door. But the person in my doorway wasn't my brother; he was far more beautiful than Yugi.

I shrieked at the sight of the familiar blonde hair, ridiculously perfect bronze skin, and that gorgeous, custom-sewn outfit.

What the hell was Marik Ishtar doing in my home? And standing in my room?

Had he finally snapped? Had he stalked me?

He probably planned on doing one of those homicide-suicide combos!

Oh my _god_! He was going to kill me and then murder himself so nobody else could have me!

Marik was just staring at me with his beautiful eyes. He didn't move or say anything as I yelled and fell back into one of my plush circular chairs. "_Marik_! Wh-what are you doing here?" I demanded. "H-h-how did you get into my home?"

He rolled his eyes around to explore my room before he took a step inside. I shrieked again and darted my vision to look for a place I could hide. There was under the bed, but that wouldn't do me much good (and it was probably gross and dusty under there). I supposed I could throw myself out of the window, but that might scuff my fragile body. I couldn't risk injuring myself!

Damn it all! He had me cornered!

This was it? This was how I was going to die? Murdered by one of my more attractive peers gone fan-crazy? I was prepared for the worst as he approached me, still exploring my room with his bright eyes, but he remained deathly quiet until just at my feet. I would have sank deeper into the chair but the heavy padding wouldn't let me fall in any further, so I just squealed a little when he smiled down at me in his maniacally beautiful way.

"Nice place you got here," he complemented. Why did everything he say have to be so damn hot? I didn't think Marik Ishtar was capable of being un-sexy. Such a damn tease with that _skanky_ little outfit and _perfect_ hair and even _more_ perfect face!

Skank!

Whore!

"Don't kill me!"

He rolled his eyes again before leaning over, planning a hand on the rim of the chair to grin down close to my face. I let another squeak slide out as he got close. "Stop being such a pussy," he growled. "And what the _hell_ are you wearing?" I saw his eyes slowly move over me, inspecting every curve of my figure, which I allowed. "You look absolutely ridiculous."

I growled before daring to shove my would-be murderer away. "Back off, Ishtar! And tell me what you're doing in my home!"

Marik smiled before he walked backwards and shut the door to my room. My heart froze when I heard the click of the door locking. "Malik and I were invited to spend the night with you by your little brother."

What? Yugi had _what_?

And Malik was in this house too?

Oh _god_! He was going to rip Yugi's pale skin off!

Summoning all of my brotherly instincts, I threw a finger at the prettier of the Ishtars, who just kept right on smirking at me. "Call of your insane dog and let my brother go, you _beast_!"

"Chill. Malik might molest him or something, but your brother won't be killed."

I made a bolt for the window but Marik beat me to it somehow (damn him and his long longs!), blocking my exit route. Even if I could get out of my bedroom and into the house, I was sure the insane one would be in the hallway, holding my poor little brother's head. I didn't want to see that! Yugi! My poor little Yugi! "You _monster_!"

"You really _are_ a drama queen… Just relax. I'm not going to hurt you," he promised.

I was pretty sure I couldn't trust him, and I took cautious steps backwards as he approached me. "Get out of my room, Ishtar!"

"So you must have worn that for work today, right?" His eyes rolled up and down my body again, dilating. I knew that look and I knew what the whore wanted, but he wasn't going to get it!

"It's all damn _Duke's_ fault!" I snarled, stopping when I bumped into another chair, which Marik proceeded to shove me into. "Don't you lay a hand on me!"

"Relax. You're so freaking annoying, I swear to Ra."

I whined as he leaned down again, running his face along my shoulder. I turned away, quivering as I attempted to ignore him. Damn, he smelled so good, too.

–Ohhhh, no! No, no! I wouldn't let that happen!

I squirmed and growled, trying to push him back again. But this time he stood firm, keeping his head close to my neck. "_Get out_!" I yelled, still refusing to look at him. "Get out of my room!

But he didn't move.

I seemed to attract the Ishtars and their crazy attention. Last time it had been Malik who'd pinned me. Now I found myself helpless to protect myself from Marik, and in the sanctity of my own too, for god's sake!

"_Yugiiii_!"

"He won't hear you over this music," Marik chuckled breathily into my neck. I hissed at the warm air but couldn't bring myself to squirm anymore. "Besides, he's screwing around with Malik, so he's pretty distracted." He leaned to breath into my ear, flushing my face bright red. "I could take you right now, and you could scream, and nobody would know." What the hell was that supposed to mean? "You don't happen to have a knife, do you?" I shook my head somewhat frantically and he pouted a little before nipping at my chin and making me whine again. "Too bad. I think you'd like it. But I can do without a knife this once. It's a special occasion, after all."

"Special…occasion…?" I wasn't sure what he was getting at but Marik was still busy giving my showing skin attention.

"You're pretty much forcing me to do something about this scenario," he purred, "in this ridiculous outfit and all… And this room, it just screams _have sex here because it's good_."

I whined, my eyes widening. "Don't you touch me, Ishtar!"

"Oh, calm down, _pharaoh_."

I hissed but he licked the inside of my ear and my angry sound shifted to a low moan. Damn him!

"I like your little man-skirt thing." He grinned evilly. "I think I'll make you keep it on."

* * *

Poor Atem. I feel sort of bad for torturing him so much… But it's so damn _funny_! They'll prove to be a highly entertaining background 'pairing'. Well, they're not really a pairing, I suppose, but they're together a lot because of Yugi and Malik.

Part 3 is the next day when they all go back to school together and Yugi discovers how far Malik will go to protect those few people he deems as friends.

It's back to Yugi's POV, we go!


	5. A New Day

So here's the next part to "The Sleepover" and we're back to Yugi's POV.

There's only one part left to post after this. It turned out to be a nice-sized story and was lots of fun to write. I never thought Yugi's POV would be so much fun!

* * *

It didn't take long for us to end up in my bedroom. I was pretty exhausted from keeping Malik entertained (at this point I wasn't sure about where Marik had gone but I chose not to wonder about it too much). He'd actually carried my upstairs! Just scooped me right up after telling me I was slow. I'd nearly dropped my Duel Monsters case! Anyways, we'd ended up in my room, and while I was getting my jammies on, Malik was looking around.

"So your brother has his own room, right?"

I nodded, pulling my purple t-shirt over my head. It matched my Dark Magician pajama pants and I wore it a lot to bed. "Yeah, he's down the hall."

Malik watched me as I smiled and leapt onto my bed. "So," I smiled up at where he was investigating figures on my bedroom shelves, "what do you think?"

"Hm?" He turned to look a me.

I smiled and tilted my head, my shoulders rising. "Are you having fun?"

Malik nodded and gave me a grin that less than twelve hours ago might have horrified me. His mannerisms would take getting used to but I was already beginning to learn how to read his body language. Malik lacked a lot of social grace, but it was probably because he didn't have many friends. "Yeah. Lots."

"I'm glad! I just wish I could help your brother enjoy himself more…"

"Marik's not good with these sorts of things." He sat on my bed, dangling one of his long legs off the side. Malik always looked so freaking huge! I knew he wasn't even as tall as Kaiba, but something about him was just larger than life and it made him seem enormous. "So don't feel bad. Usually I'm not good at this stuff either," he chuckled, flashing me another strange smile, "but you're easy to get along with."

"I'm glad to hear that. I admit I was a little worried at first, but everything seems to be going fine." He hadn't drank bleach or anything, at least. "The only way it could have gone better would have been if your brother and mine would have gotten along as well as we seem to."

"That would have been nice," he replied, though Malik seemed rather unconvinced this idea was even remotely probable. "Where is your brother, anyways?"

"I think he's in his room," I answered. Atem's music had been wailing for the last good hour and that was usually the sign he'd come home. "I guess he saw your motorcycles and decided to hide in his room for the night."

Malik was looking at the door and appeared to be lost in some consideration. I watched him as the blonde stood and walked towards the door before waving back at me. "I'm going to go grab my stuff," he explained.

"Huh?"

"I'll stay in here, if that's cool."

"Oh. That's fine! If you want. I mean, my floors aren't so comfortable…"

"I don't mind." He smiled in a way that made me just smile and nod in understanding before he vanished into the hall to retrieve his bag from downstairs.

Malik Ishtar was going to sleep in my bedroom. That seemed so strange… I fell back on my bed to stare up through my window, admiring the clear night view of the stars while I waited for him to come back.

He and I were actually becoming friends. I never really thought I'd be capable of befriending the Ishtars. Even when I'd agreed to this, I really didn't think it was possible. But here I was, having a sleepover with Malik, and I was really enjoying it. We'd spend the majority of the evening going back and forth between me teaching him how to play Duel Monsters (he'd caught on very quickly and was actually pretty good) to us exchanging our life stories. We'd talked about his past some more and I was really eager to do it again. Talking to Malik was easy… Fluid… It felt natural. His voice was surprisingly soothing, and I knew I was safe around him. The anxieties I'd had about him before today were long gone. Malik was my friend now.

Malik Ishtar was my actual friend.

I was still digesting that when he came back inside, carrying his purple duffel bag.

He'd apparently decided to change sometime between here and downstairs. Malik was wearing purple boxers with golden eye shapes all over them. That was it. No pants, no shirt, no anything. Just boxers. I was a little red at seeing this and stared blatantly at the odd eyes which I soon recognized to be an Egyptian symbol. Malik dropped his bag and I came-to, shaking my head and laughing a little nervously as he approached and sat beside me. "So…you…changed, I see."

He smiled again and pat my on the head. This was something he'd been doing all night and I got the feeling he'd be doing that a lot. Normally, someone doing something like that would bother the hell out of me because it was a way of making me smaller. But I could tell when Malik did it that it was just his way of expressing affection. I doubt he knew very well how to do that, seeing how he didn't get much actual affection to relate to. "Yup! Normally I sleep naked," he informed and my face turned a good deal redder, "but Malik told me not to do that over here because it might be inappropriate or something like that." He shrugged and beamed down at me again. "Unless you're all right with it!"

"Uhh… I'd…rather you kept them on," I laughed and he frowned a little. "I'm easily embarrassed."

"You sleep with so much on." My eyes widened as I saw him look me over. "I don't see how you can do that. Don't you overheat in that?"

I shook my head. "No, I get cold easily, so I like to wear pjs."

"Oh." He blinked a little and nodded as though he'd fully absorbed this. He really did seem to listen to everything I said. Nothing that came out of my mouth seemed invaluable to Malik, and I smiled bashfully at how important the giant made me feel. "That sucks. I overheat fast. My body temperature is pretty high."

I was actually just about to comment on how warm he felt, even just sitting beside me, when he reached out and placed a hand on my face to illustrate his heat. He _was_ hot! Oh god! It was crazy! Malik felt like he'd been lying out in the afternoon sun and had just come inside! His skin was burning! How didn't he overheat? Seriously!

He must have been satisfied by my dropped jaw because he removed his hand, leaving my skin feeling cold when the air of my bedroom hit where his tanned palm had been. "See? Hot. I don't sleep with blankets or anything, usually."

I nodded a little. "Yeah. Gees. That _is_ really warm."

"So if you ever get cold," he smiled, "just come and sit with me! I'll heat you right up."

I laughed and nodded. "Thanks. I'll remember that!"

I smiled up at the blonde and he just smiled back. I couldn't help but notice his cheeks flushed a little pink when I giggled. Malik wasn't so strange, really. Just awkward. Very awkward. He wasn't exactly a gentle giant, either, but that wasn't about to stop me from being his friend. At this point I didn't consider him very dangerous—it was his brother who scared me more now.

Marik, who just a few hours ago had been licking off the pizza knife like it had been covered in icing. When Malik had tried to take it from him (I was watching all of this from the safety of the kitchen table while considering fleeing to my room and locking the door) Marik had actually jerked it in his direction! He hadn't said anything, but even I knew what that meant: "Don't touch my knife, bitch." Marik freaked me out, and quite frankly I was pretty glad that Malik made it such a point to keep between us when his brother was in the room.

Note to self: don't leave knives around the house with Marik around.

Actually, 'hide all sharp objects' it had been on that list that Ryou had given me, but I didn't have time to get to all of the knives before they'd arrived, which I'd remember to put first on the checklist the next time I had the brothers over.

Marik might have been a little disturbed, but it wasn't all his fault. I'd probably be messed up too had grandpa tried killing me or something. I hoped that Marik would find a friend outside of his brother that could understand him and his situation and maybe get past that knife-fetish he had—but I was pretty sure that person was definitely not me. He hated me, I was pretty sure, and without Malik around Marik probably would shank me with my own silverware.

"So you're really the King of Games?"

"Huh?" I blinked, coming out of my internalized thoughts by the summoning call of Malik's smooth voice.

He titled his head, looking especially 'chill' but curious. I could tell that he noted how deep in thought I'd been before he'd spoken and I blushed a little for having zoned out so easily. "Marik told me that you're the _King of Games_, or whatever," he repeated. "What's that mean?"

"Well, uh, I guess it's just the title of the First Seat in Duel Monsters." He didn't say anything, so I elaborated. "I'm number one when it comes to playing Duel Monsters, and they call that person the 'King of Games'.

I smiled somewhat sheepishly. "I defeated my brother for the title a few months ago. I really didn't play so much before, but I learned a lot from watching him and going to all of the tournaments. I used to help him make decks all the time and he challenged me to play, so I did, and I beat him at the world tournament last season."

"Ah. So who's second? Atem?"

"He would have been, but he retired."

"Retired?"

I nodded. "Yeah, so Kaiba's second seat right now."

"You must be pretty good to beat Atem."

"I guess so." I shrugged. "But I don't consider myself to be very awesome, really. Just got lucky, I guess. Brother's really, _really _good."

Malik chuckled. "You're a modest little thing, aren't you?" I blushed brighter. "You should take some credit where credit is due. You beat your brother fair and square, so have some pride."

"Yeah… I am just not good when it comes to all of this attention… I am not used to it at all. Normally, people totally ignore me, so this whole _title_ thing has sort of been an upset in my otherwise quiet existence."

He laughed and pat me on the head with his warm hand again. "You're so adorable," he smiled. "I like you."

I beamed up at him, shooting super-rainbows from my enormous eyes and somehow unaffecting him. I was pretty sure the same smile might have caused Marik to barf, but at least it kept him away from me. "I like you too," I nodded. "Friends, right?"

He titled his head, his expression shifting to confusion. "Hm?"

"We're friends now," I smiled. "Right?"

He paused but nodded after a few moments, smiling back at me. "Yeah. Friends. I don't have many of those, actually. It's sort of weird."

"Well you have one now!"

"Just don't make me hang out with your other friends, okay?"

"What do you mean?"

"They're sort of obnoxious."

I laughed a little at his honesty, but he was right. Malik wasn't very well-suited to hanging out with Joey or Tristan or Tea. "I understand. You might freak them out a little, anyways."

"Probably!"

Malik's degree of openness and honesty was refreshing. There wasn't much pretending with him, at least not while it was just the two of us, and it was nice to not have to work to guess what he was thinking or feeling. He told you how he felt when he felt it, and said what he wanted to say. It might be a little childish to be like that, to just do and say whatever you wanted, but it was good to know at least one of my friends would be up-front with me. Most people beat around the bush, but not Malik!

"So," I sighed, "it's getting late. I guess we should go to sleep before we end up talking all night and are too tired for first period."

"I guess so." It was pretty obvious that he'd have preferred to stay up all night and talk, but I needed my sleep, and I knew if we started a conversation that it wouldn't end until dawn.

"You gonna sleep on the floor?"

"I'll be fine."

"I could get a sleeping bag."

"I don't need anything. I've got a pillow."

"If you're sure…" I crawled over to squirm under my sheets and watched my new friend rise from the end of the bed and stretch his long body. Dang, he was so ridiculously tone! I wasn't sure if Malik had any fat and all, and it was a little fascinating to see how his muscles moved under his golden skin. It was like he had living things under there. You could see most of the veins on his arms, too.

It was pretty surprising the Ishtar brothers hadn't been put on modeling magazines yet. They were both so beautiful (in different ways perhaps but beautiful still). If I were a girl, I'd be writing Malik's name over and over on notebooks at school with little hearts dotting the I's. But I wasn't a girl, and thinking about that stuff freaked me out a little, so I turned to lie on my side so I couldn't see him. It didn't help to hide my awkward blush, but at least it didn't get any more noticeable than it already was as I listened to him move around the bedroom.

He turned off my lights and the moonlight filtered down through the skylight over my bed to highlight the bedroom with various shades of ghostly silver. I listened intently as the blonde got comfortable on the floor and closed my eyes.

Going to sleep knowing that Malik was there was a surprising comfort. It felt like I had my own personal bodyguard to protect me. With a friend like that, no monsters in the closet would be coming out tonight. It was easy to drift to sleep after that, even with the weird thoughts and questions pooling in my head.

Normally I slept through the night, but this was not the case on this particular evening. Well, early morning. It was probably around two or three when I woke up to the sound of my bedroom door opening. I didn't stir, too groggy to really be fully aware, but I could see from my angle on the bed that someone was in the doorway.

Stupid Atem tended to come into my room and get in my bed when he had nightmares. But he never climbed in. Instead, he just closed the door after a few seconds. Weird. He must just have been checking up on me.

Something at the end of my bed caught my eye—something big.

What the hell?

I became a little more alert when I noticed what the now apparently massive 'something' was. Malik was on my bed! He was lying on the end, curled up like some protective guard dog, fast asleep and facing me.

My floor must have been uncomfortable, after all.

In my half-awake state of mind I was still able to admire his beautify, especially when he was set aglow by the moonlight pouring down on him. The contrasts of his gold hair and bronze skin were magnified by the silvers of the moonlight. He almost didn't look real.

The entire scene was surreal, but it didn't last long. I'd drifted back to sleep after only a few minutes of watching my quiet guardian's side rhythmically rise and fall.

If waking up in the middle of the night had been strange, I wasn't sure what to call my waking up in the morning.

I was hot—really hot. And my blankets seemed to have curled up around me especially tight the night before, because I could hardly move or breathe they were twisted around me so much.

I shifted a little in attempt to loosen them but found the linens weren't moving, so I slipped an eye open to see what time it was. My flashing alarm clock red six-ten: time to get up.

"_Stupid class_..." I groaned before shifting and finding that again I couldn't move. What was going on? It took another ten or so seconds before my mind was aware enough to process my situation. I squealed when realizing the reason behind my not being able to move was not because I'd twisted up in my sheets, but because Malik was in fact holding me! He had me in a vice-grip, cuddling me like a freaking teddy bear to his large chest.

How had I not woken up when he'd done this? When had he done this? Why had he done this?

I was beginning to get a little frantic when I realized that he wasn't waking up, nor was he about to release me. If I didn't move around soon, we'd be late for class! I'd worry about the how's and why's of this situation later. Right now I needed to wake the giant up!

"_Malik_!" I whined, but he didn't respond. "_Maliiiik_!" I squirmed vigorously (well, as much as my little body could manage in this situation) but he remained unaffected, so I continued to writhe and complain in efforts to wake him.

I stopped squirming when my bedroom door opened and somehow managed to angle my head so I could see the entrance. It was a little surprising to see Marik standing there. Even more surprising was that he was wearing one of my brother's black shirts (which was just long enough to cover his unmentionables). Marik looked very unumused, or maybe he was just tired, but in either case he was just standing there in the door, watching me whine.

"Hey! Marik!" I cried. "Come help me! Please?" I wasn't sure what I was thinking, asking Marik to help me, but he didn't seem very inclined to do it anyways. "Your brother won't let me go!" I squirmed again but it did no real good.

Marik stared at me for a few more seconds before he slowly shuffled out of the room and back towards the kitchen, causing me to cry out again. "Marik! Marik! Come on! _Marik_! We're going to be late for school! _Mariiiik_!"

A few minutes later, I could smell coffee brewing. By this point I'd given up on school and was trying to come up with an excuse, but it turned out the way to bring Malik to life was coffee, because he began to move (finally!) when that smell entered the room.

"_Coffee_…"

I squealed when I was dumped off the bed (this seemed like it was going to become a common thing for me in my friendship with Malik—being dumped off of things) and watched as he moved out towards the kitchen. He hadn't seemed to be especially awake yet but at least he'd let me go. My little body was burning and I was sore from my struggles, but I managed to get up and get my clothing on and headed into the kitchen to see what the Ishtars were up to.

Malik was sitting at the table, nursing his coffee, and Marik had a Pop-Tart. He was wearing his lilac shirt now and I wondered for a moment if I'd in fact hallucinated him in my brother's shirt, but this was immediately canceled when I noticed Atem was glowering at him from across the table.

I hadn't seen my brother since earlier the day before but I was sure something had happened between he and Marik because normally Atem was horrified by him but now he just looked pissed. He turned his attention towards me and I jerked a little at how intensely furious he looked. "_You_!" Atem growled at me. I sat down at the table beside Malik, trying to ignore my brother while trying to figure out just how awake the Ishtar was. He looked pretty unaware, but after a moment he tilted his head towards me and gave me a sleepy grin. "You threw me to the wolves!" Atem hissed.

I turned to face him. "Oh. Hey, Atem. When did you get home?"

"You left me completely vulnerable to that blonde _monster_!"

"What?"

Atem roared again before standing and I noticed at how blatantly irritated Marik was looking about the whole thing. Normally he looked uninterested or just angry, but this was a different expression. What was all of this about? My brain was still moving slowly, so I just waited for my brother to rant like he always did, rather than over-think the situation. "You left me to defend myself against him!" He threw a finger in Marik's direction, which caused the Ishtar to growl a little.

"Stop complaining." Marik took another small bite of his strawberry Pop-Tart and finished his skim-milk. "I didn't do anything wrong."

"You _raped_ me!" he accused.

Marik huffed. "Hardly."

I didn't bother to comment.

"You're suggesting that I wanted you to come into my room, uninvited, and molest me? I'm not a whore!"

"Could have fooled me."

Atem gasped overdramatically in the way he tended to do before turning back to me, his face red and his expression furious and embarrassed at the same time. "You _see_? You see what you did?"

"What did I do?"

He roared again before stomping out of the room, griping and growling and yelling all the way. I turned my eyes back towards Marik for a more elaborated explanation. "I fucked your brother," he replied nonchalantly.

I felt my face flush red but he continued to stare right at me with his intense eyes. Even tired, Marik Ishtar was intimidating. But was he serious? He slept with Atem? How the crap did that happen? I'd hoped they'd get along—but not that well! Besides, they hated one another, at least last time I checked! Which was less than 24 hours ago! Obviously, my brother's feelings about Marik hadn't changed, if his whining was any sign, but dear _god_…"Are you…serious?"

"Of course I'm serious," Marik grunted. "Your stupid brother is just being a pussy about it because he hates me and yet I still gave him the best screw he's ever had."

Ugh. Please – kill me now…

Marik eyed me a little harder then and I squirmed in my seat. "I see you've managed to get under my brother's skin somehow," he commented rather dryly.

I laughed a little to hide my growing anxiety. "Yeah… Malik's cool."

Marik's eyelids drooped a little and I was sure he was coming up with 100 different ways he could peel my skin off. "Just because he likes you, that doesn't mean that I do."

"We're going to be late for school." Malik seemed to have finally woken up. He stood and began to walk out, grabbing my wrist to pull me towards my room as I squealed. "Come on."

"Where are we going?"

"You can help me pack my crap."

I whined some as we vanished up the stairs, leaving Marik at the table alone.

And so began my new day as a friend with an Ishtar.

* * *

So there's the end of this chapter c:! I LOVE WRITING YUGI/MALIK OMFZ.

And now on to the final bit where they go to class and Yugi discovers the benefits of having Malik Ishtar as your friend.

Right after that, I return to "Questionable Existence" to do that chapter from Bakura's POV and we'll return to the primary plot!


	6. No Worries

A side-story to the Questionable Existence series. It's part 4 and the end of the sleepover section. This one is from Yugi's POV (yes, Yugi) and is mostly fluff.

It's the night after the Ishtar twins stay with the Mutou twins.

You'd think that they'd have done a sleepover on a Friday so they'd have the weekend, but apparently it was a Thursday? I dunno. I was tired, my morning-coffee hadn't sunk in yet, and it made sense at the time.

Anyways! _Enjoy_! I…guess!

* * *

**Part 4****: No Worries**

_(Yugi's POV)_

I climbed out of the car, dropped off by my brother so we could head into the school. Atem still wasn't talking to me, but that was one of the perks of this relationship.

Once making sure I was out safely, Malik locked the door to keep his own twin inside, and Marik shrilled angrily as the car sped off.

"You ready for the quiz in Biology?" I asked, watching as the car left. I wasn't sure how long it would take for them to find a parking spot, but leaving Atem and Marik in the same car together didn't seem like a very good idea. The car jerked around as it drove away and I giggled a little before turning my eyes upward to look at my new friend.

Malik wasn't even watching the car, but rather his lilac eyes were set hard on me. I had to force my small body to keep from shaking under his intense stare. After all, just a day before I'd been almost scared to death of the Egyptian (mostly due to the knowledge that he could probably eat my face).

"I'm not sure I am," I continued my thoughts when he remained quiet, "but I studied the day before yesterday, so I think with a little reviewing in Study Hall that I'll be okay." He was gazing down at me from his immense height, his lilac eyes studying everything I said and every movement I made, no matter how small. Something told me that nothing seemed insignificant to Malik, which I'd never bothered to notice before. "Think it'll be tough?" I smiled again to prompt him to speak.

"I read the chapter," he finally responded. "So I should be fine." He continued to watch me as I moved towards the school, heading up the massive concrete staircase. Most people would find such intense scrutiny as off-putting or startling, and I did find it at least a _little_ strange, but he was just awkward in general and there wasn't any reason to allow it to make me uncomfortable.

"What about Math?" I asked, happily shuffling down the hallway with my blonde escort right behind me. Normally, I'd have to weave through people to make a tiny me-sized path for myself to get to my locker while trying not to be trampled in the process, but Malik's presence seemed to create a road of its own. People scrambled to move out of our way, whispering as we passed by. I had to admit, seeing us together was probably a strange sight. "Did you do your Geometry homework?"

"I'm not in Geometry."

I stopped to glance back up at him again, nearly breaking my little neck as I worked to look him in the eye. The eye contact must have thrown him off, because he shifted a little when I did it. He probably wasn't used to it, people making eye contact with him, but I was determined to educate him how to be at least _somewhat_ normal. "But you're in my class," I insisted. "You sit next to Marik and Bakura, don't you? On the left side of the room, next to the bookshelves?" Kaiba would normally be sitting with Bakura, too, but he was in an advanced course. Malik grinned at my observations and I felt my cheeks blush a little. I always watched their group from a safe distance—they fascinated me a little. I mean, they were always so loud and rambunctious and care-free (except for Kaiba, of course). I wasn't the sort to just let myself go like that, and though my friends were fun and could be crazy sometimes, they weren't anything remotely similar to Malik's friends. "You guys never seem to do any of the work," I added. "I think the only reason Bakura passes his classes is because Ryou always makes good grades."

"I sit in the class," Malik nodded and began to walk again; I noted how he slowed his stride to allow me to walk comfortably beside him, "but I'm in Physics with Kai." 'Kai' must be his nickname for Kaiba. I wondered how the billionaire reacted to it; he usually hated nicknames. "They keep me in that class because my brother doesn't do very well when we're apart." He shrugged. "It's just easier that way."

"Wow!" I gasped. "I _knew_ you were smart!" He just kept watching me with that curious, purple gaze. "Maybe sometime you can help me with my Geometry homework? I have a little trouble with the Pythagorean Theorem," I admitted. Stupid Math… I hated Math. It had always been my worst subject. I could do the basics, like the ones in Duel Monsters, but anything that brought in graphs and letters and theorems was beyond me.

He nodded, stopping when we spotted his brother pushing through the crowds from the opposite side of the hall. "No problem," he grinned. Malik pat my head a little when he saw my anxiety and I released a giggle, unable to keep it in my chest. His hand was so large and so warm, like everything else about him. His fingers gingerly settled and twisted in my hair, studying my scalp and making his eyelids droop a little.

I smiled again in bashful gratitude, trying my best to hide the red blush that was quickly staining my face. "_Thanks_!" I squealed, and cursed inwardly at my voice for cracking.

He probably thought I looked and sounded like a child, especially since he was so much larger and just so much more masculine than I was (or, if my brother was any hint, would ever be). Malik's five-foot eight-inch body (which was _still_ growing) was long and angular and hard and stiff. I, on the other hand, was a stunted four-foot-ten-inch _pygmy_ with awkwardly-large hands and feet, and a squishy little body that betrayed me by making me squeal like the freaking Pillsbury Dough-Boy every time someone poked my tummy. When the heck was I going to get bigger?

At these observations, I pouted a little and his smirk only grew.

"I should go before Marik tries kicking you or something," he sighed. "He gets a little possessive and I don't think he likes you very much."

"Marik doesn't seem to like a _lot_ of people."

Malik chuckled. "Yeah, he's like that."

"So…" I poked at the speckled linoleum with my tennis shoe, blushing hopefully before beaming a smile up at him. I hadn't intended to 'beam', it just happened that way. I knew I was beaming because I could almost feel the rainbows and sparkles shooting from my eyes. Crap. I was such a child. He'd probably think I was fool for asking, especially while _beaming_ so gaily, but I forced the words from my throat anyways. "You think you want to sit with me at lunch today?"

He blinked a little at my offer, tilting his head in quiet consideration before flashing another creepy grin. "How about you sit with me?" Sit…with _him_? With…_them_? With the _crazy_ group? With Marik, Duke, Bakura, and _Kaiba_? That was almost everyone that hated me! I must have worn a horrified expression on my face because he rubbed my head again in what I guessed was reassurance. "No worries, Yugi." I released a breath I'd been holding tight in my chest when he used my name instead of calling me 'kid' like most people tended to do. It was the first time Malik had actually said my name aloud, I think, (I mean, directly at me) and it seemed strange and relieving at the same time to hear it roll off his tongue. "I'll protect you." The words had come out smooth and firm, like he'd made a conscious decision before now to do this very thing: _protect me_.

I wasn't sure how to respond to that, or how to process the growing ball of fuzz in my stomach, but I didn't get the chance to try. He removed his large hand and turned to walk towards where Marik was screaming at Joey (whom I'd have to rescue, no doubt), leaving me at my locker to collect my things for class.

For the rest of the morning, I found my thoughts rolling over the night before: how Malik had tried so hard to be polite and well-mannered (though he failed a few times when Atem was around), about our conversations about school and family and how everyone thought he was insane, and how he'd curled up at the foot of my bed and slept there like some enormous guard-dog. He was _strange_, sure, (that much I'd already decided years ago) but he wasn't _dangerous_, at least not to me, and I couldn't think of any reason _not_ to be his friend. …Aside from the people he hung out with.

Bakura wasn't so bad, really, especially since he had (_finally_!) hooked up with Kaiba and had someone to keep him focused. He and I were on decent terms and talked often when Ryou wasn't around. Occasionally he'd tease me, but it was never especially hostile.

Kaiba was always a jerk with an attitude and hated most everyone and everything in existence. I couldn't imagine me being around him would change any of that. He'd probably just ignore me, regardless of where I was. He was with them strictly because Bakura was, and where Bakura went, Kaiba followed. He even kept close to Ryou, whom he was _especially_ protective of (it was really sort of adorable).

Duke was just following them around because they had similar tastes, I think. He'd followed my friends and me for a little while, but he seemed happier and better-suited to the 'Bakura Clan', as Joey called them. That, and I was pretty sure he was involved with Marik somehow, but I wasn't about to allow myself to think too hard on that.

It was Marik that I was nervous about.

Marik Ishtar: Malik's identical twin brother. The quiet, well-dressed, (supposedly) well-mannered one. He always seemed so relaxed, just standing there and watching Malik's antics, but after a single evening with them, I was well-aware that Marik was the more dangerous of the two of them. I guess I'd never thought to pay attention to it before. Usually, Malik was so loud and abrasive that he got all of the attention, so Marik sort of jut melted into the background and looked like any other observer of his brother's chaos. But, in reality, he was almost always the instigator and usually made Malik's behavior even worse with subtle, calculated prompting.

Malik wasn't insane—he just lacked the social filters that most people were born with. He acted when he felt like it and did and said whatever he wanted, but he wasn't unsafe. Just…_strange_, but in an endearing sort of way.

Marik, on the other hand, was the snake of the twins: coiled, tense, and ready to strike at any given moment. I wasn't sure what triggered Marik to bite, but I could tell his bites were toxic (…maybe he wore those bright colors to warn his peers). He'd kill you, probably, if given the chance and felt motivated to do so. Malik told me about how Marik had stabbed Bakura on more than one occasion, but not before giving me _way_ too many details on the relationship the two had once shared.

But Malik's words repeated over and over in my mind every time I felt myself getting nervous when sensing Marik glaring at me from the other side of the classroom: _I'll protect you_. I'd have to take his word for it. I got the feeling that Malik was the only thing that could keep Marik from killing me, aside from Bakura directly intervening on my behalf, and I didn't think the white-haired teen liked me enough to risk that.

My own friends might try, but none of them would be able to prevent Marik from hurting me. Joey would probably end up with a broken limb in the process, though. He was always doing that sort of thing, throwing himself in front of me to keep me from danger. I bet he'd make the best secret-agent-guardian-guy ever. He really should look into working for the Secret Service or something. Nobody would ever be able to kill the President with Joey there to take a bullet.

I smiled a little, even though I felt sick to my stomach. I was lucky to have such devoted friends, but part of me wished that I didn't have to be protected.

Someday I'd be able to protect myself.

But not today, and that was only more apparent when I was approached by the same bullies that tried squirming lunch-money from me every day before lunch began. It was exhausting, really, being this small. Everyone larger than me (which was almost everyone) felt like they could just kick me around, and I couldn't do much to stop them. If the school had been the wilderness, I'd have been that tiny little antelope that all the lions were eyeing. My only chance of survival was provided by my friends, my little herd of friends. When we were together, I was harder to attack, but when I was isolated, I guess I had a big 'please come kick my ass and steal my money' sign pasted to my back.

"Hey, twerp," one of them barked as I closed my locker.

I sighed and turned to look up at him. He was several inches taller than me, almost Malik's size, maybe, and had two friends to support his incessant bullying. "Hello, Travis," I smiled and waved a nervous hand, pressing my little back up against the purple lockers. I immediately began to look for a route of escape, but the three weren't going to make it simple. Usually I could slip under their legs and make a break for Joey (who was always in the bathroom when I needed him the most), but today they kept tight enough that I couldn't manage it.

"Got my lunch money?" he snarled.

I gulped a little but kept my smile. "Do we have to do this every day?"

"Of course we do, you little _fart_," Travis hissed, and his two friends chuckled and agreed robotically. "Now hand it over, before I beat your face in."

I looked away and prepared myself but was surprised when I heard a muffled cry. I opened one of my eyes, blinking up at the strange scene that was unfolding. Malik had shown up out of nowhere and was lifting Travis in the air with a single hand, his fingers coiled around the bully's neck. Travis was kicking and yelping helplessly, and his two friends had vanished. I'd never seen the expression Malik was wearing before, but it was a violently pissed one. He meant business. He might even intend to kill Travis.

"What are you _doing_?" Travis clawed uselessly at Malik's arm and hand. "Put me down! _Freak_!" He gasped when I saw Malik's fingers tighten.

"Malik! No!" I pulled at his elbow and he turned his eyes down to me. His expression remained tense but shifted from anger to slight confusion as I begged for him to drop Travis. "Put him down! _Malik_!"

"But he was bullying you," Malik responded casually, his voice level and firm. He really did intend to cause Travis harm, but he was just being protective. Like Joey—only scary and huge and maybe jut a little crazy.

I smiled to show my understanding of his motivation but waved my little hands in effort to disagree with the behavior. "But you don't have to hurt him! Or you'll be no different than he is," I explained. "Please. Just…set him down."

It was a little surprising when he actually did as I asked and slowly placed the other's feet on the floor, glancing in my direction as I nodded before releasing his grip on Travis' neck. The teen collapsed to the floor, gasping for air, and proceeded to scramble away, spouting curses and other offensive material. "Why'd you make me let him go?"

"Because you're not a bully like he is."

Malik watched me with his lilac eyes for a long, silent moment before his expression relaxed and he smiled that strange smile of his. "You're strange," he chuckled.

Being called _strange_ by Malik was sort of weird in and of itself, and I was about to laugh at this when Travis and his friends reappeared, now with several other particularly nasty-looking boys.

Malik turned to face them, his expression hardening again as he kept between me and the group.

"You think you're so tough now," Travis growled, "with your bodyguard! How'd you even get one of the Ishtars to protect you? Stupid little _bitch_! It doesn't matter now, because even he can't take all _eight_ of us! We're going to kick your ass! And his, too!"

Malik didn't seem so concerned, but he did seem irritated. I whimpered a little and that seemed to activate a deep rumbling noise. I'd heard him growl before, but never like that.

What was I supposed to do now? I couldn't just abandon him, should the opportunity to escape present itself (even though he'd probably prefer that). But if I stuck around, he'd end up getting hurt while trying to protect me. We needed backup!

"Malik," I whispered, "you don't have to do this. I can get away, I think."

"Don't be stupid," he growled back at me without turning. I got the sense he was sizing-up the group, like a lone wolf protecting a sheep from a whole other pack of wolves. That's all I was—a helpless, useless sheep. "We're friends now, and I don't let my friends take shit from other people. Besides, I can handle these fuckers."

I would have tried to correct his harsh language, but this wasn't exactly the best moment. Instead, I just whined a little more and did what I did best: hid in his shadow. He was a deal bigger than Joey, and his shadow was larger and cast darker, but it was safe there.

_I'll protect you._

He hadn't been lying when he'd said that.

"There ain't any way that you can handle _all_ of us, Ishtar!" one of the bullies cackled.

"Watch out, man! He's totally insane!" another warned. "I bet he bites!"

"Yeah! He's a total freak!"

Malik growled a little but I tried to hush him gently from behind. "Don't let them get to you… They're just bullies. Stupid bullies. You're not insane, Malik. You're not. I promise. Just keep your cool, okay? And don't do anything stupid."

"But stupid is what I'm best at," he chuckled back.

"Don't let them get to you," I repeated.

He moved and I closed my eyes tightly, readying myself for the punches to begin flying. I'd never seen Malik actually get into a fight before, but I couldn't imagine that it would be clean. There would probably be lots of broken limbs, fat lips, and blood on the floor when he was finished. But again, when I opened my eyes, he'd surprised me.

The blonde had turned to face me, his hands on either side of my head, leaning down so the top of his head was resting against the locker, his long body close to mine in a defensive stance. He became a sort of human-cage of muscle and bronze skin and blonde hair. I stared up ah him, our faces close, and he stared back down at me with his piercing eyes. No one would be able to get to me now. He'd effectively become a cavern for me to hide within, and he would take the punishment to keep me from being injured.

"_Ma_…_lik_…" My eyes quivered and my little body shook as I worked to contain myself.

He grinned his strange grin, his eyes softening. "We're friends now, right?" I nodded a little. He kept his voice low, and even with the yells of the bullies that had surrounded us still going on in the background, they were nothing but noise. Malik was all I could see or hear, all that I focused on. Nothing else mattered. He'd completely enveloped me, and in this cavern I knew I was safe from everything outside of it. "I'll protect you," he promised again. "Don't worry about them. It's just you and me now."

I closed my eyes again, soaking up the heat he was giving off, and leaned to rest my forehead against his chest. It was like a hard wall—a burning, hard wall. "Malik…"

I didn't even notice that the group had dissipated. Bakura's voice broke the silence and I felt Malik perk his head. "Hey," the white-haired teen barked. I could only imagine that Kaiba was with him. "You getting into fights now?"

Malik chuckled but didn't move from around me. "I could have handled them," he insisted.

"You babysitting the runt today?" That was Kaiba's voice.

Malik moved closer towards me and released a growl. I didn't move.

"_Goodness_," Bakura laughed. "So protective. –Relax, Malik. We won't hurt your new plaything. Now chill. We have to go to lunch. It's chicken-friend-steak today and I can't wait to see your brother puke." Bakura winked before wandering off, Kaiba close behind him.

"They like you," Malik grinned as he retracted his body.

The rest of the air in the hallway seemed so cold when compared to Malik's cavern. I rubbed my arms as a shiver shot up my back. "_That_ was _like_?"

He smiled and jerked a nod. "I told you I'd protect you, and that includes from them. Come eat with us."

"Okay." Still dazed, I followed him towards the cafeteria.

This was the beginning of my friendship with Malik Ishtar, and I was certain my life would never quite be the same.

* * *

And there's the end of this little side-story!

Hope you enjoyed it! I really like writing from Yugi's POV. He's so adorable. And Beth (my roommate) and I are spazzing over this pairing. It started out so freaking weird. I was worried when I told beth that she'd think I was crazy, which she did for all of about 5 minutes until she read the part 3 (which I wrote first) and then melted into a shameless Yami Marik/Malik x Yugi fangirl. Now I've converted several of our friends and I'm finding myself drawing Malik x Yugi fanart… I am loving watching these two in my head way too much. It's freaking _precious_, even if it _is_ awkward! Malik's always holding Yugi like someone's going to steal him away, and Yugi just absorbs the attention like a cute little sponge… 3

…Make the cuteness stop? Please?

There will be more of these short pieces from Yugi's perspective, primarily dealing with his observations throughout the QE plot, as well as his involvement with the Ishtars.

To keep up with this pair, be sure to read _Questionable Existence_! They're a background pairing that keeps Bakura confused.

I'll update this series in individual story posts, rather than by chapters in one large collection, so you'll have to keep an eye on my page for the next updates on this and other QE-related stories. I plan on doing some in Kaiba's POV, as well as Atem's and Ryou's. (Poor Ryou gets ignored in QE since it's all from Bakura's POV! My poor baby!)

Now it's time to return to Questionable Existence and pick up there with Bakura's POV again. I wonder how HE feels about all of this...?


End file.
